


Shield

by mansikka



Series: Wings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re surrounded.</p><p>Sam and Dean are back to back, hands out with knives poised, ready to attack. They’ve slashed their way through so many already, but they just keep on coming.</p><p>It’s been a long night, and they’re sore, and tired, and losing, which is kind of embarrassing, in a way. Because of all the things the Winchesters consider to be easy kills, it’s vampires. And yes, perhaps they had disturbed a swarm, rather than a nest. And perhaps they had gone in completely unprepared, because they weren’t even looking for vampires in the first place. But this is where they have found themselves, and currently they’re struggling to find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield

They’re surrounded.

Sam and Dean are back to back, hands out with knives poised, ready to attack. They’ve slashed their way through so many already, but they just keep on coming.

It’s been a long night, and they’re sore, and tired, and losing, which is kind of embarrassing, in a way. Because of all the things the Winchesters consider to be easy kills, it’s vampires. And yes, perhaps they had disturbed a swarm, rather than a nest. And perhaps they had gone in completely unprepared, because they weren’t even looking for vampires in the first place. But this is where they have found themselves, and currently they’re struggling to find a way out.

These vampires are desperate. They are furious, yes, which is to be expected. But there is such need in their eyes, it is as though they have not fed for weeks. And there are two very full meals there right in front of them, essentially offering themselves up.

It doesn’t help that the adrenaline of fear has their blood pumping; it’s just a siren call to the vampires, riling them up even more. Dean lashes out, and beheads another, which has them screaming in rage, and he’s pressed back against Sam’s back before he can think to try again.

Sam tries another tactic, punching one to draw attention before slicing out with his own blade at another. But it’s short, and pretty rusty, and all it does is infuriate them all.

“Any bright ideas, Sammy?” Dean yells over his shoulder, both of them striking out intermittently where they can, but doing nothing to lessen the onslaught.

“Working on it,” Sam replies shakily, sucking in a breath as one vampire stumbles and launches towards him. Sam manages a quick hack, and winces as the decapitated head bounces off his knee and rolls to the floor.

And then there is a hissing sound, starting off slow and confused, but working up to an en masse rage, with the vampires looking every bit as though their hackles are up as they take one collective step back, and away from Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean are both bewildered, but then to Dean’s left there is a flash of tan trenchcoat, and behind them the soft brushing of something that feels supportive, and strong.

Before anyone can react, Cas is standing directly in front of them both, shielding them behind his wings. Dean immediately relaxes and smiles, reaching out a hand to pat against one of them in gratitude; the wing flexes back in acknowledgement of Dean’s touch.

Sam is awestruck. He has never seen Cas’ wings before, and his mouth is slack as his eyes travel them over, taking in every inch in abject wonder at what he is seeing.

By the time Cas turns around, the vampires are already dealt with.

“Are you both okay?” he asks, hand reaching out towards Dean. Dean steps right up in his face and kisses him, hand cupping against his cheek and his forehead leaning down, sighing out in relief once more.

“We’re good. Thanks, Cas,” Dean mumbles against his lips.

Sam is silent, his eyes still drifting over Cas’ wings behind him, but then he takes in Dean, and the way he’s curled into Cas, and he shakes his head blurrily.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Cas,” he adds, voice uncertain but thankful.

“Don’t usually bring the wings out for this kind of thing,” Dean says, ignoring Sam whilst reaching a hand out to stroke along the edge of Cas’ wing. The wings do their usual flexing and fluttering at Dean’s touch, and he smirks, seeing the bashful pride there that only he can see because he’s been studying, and hard.

“I thought it efficient,” Cas offers, smiling at him.

“Your  _ wings _ ,” Sam says behind them, voice now full of awe.

Dean takes in how they twitch; there’s discomfort and uncertainty, and immediately Dean is spinning around as though he’s shielding Cas from Sam’s eyes.

“Incredible, aren’t they?” Dean says, his tone daring Sam to think otherwise. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cas’ wings twitch, as though they’re saying thank you, and he grins, reaching out to stroke one again.

“Awesome,” Sam stutters out, and then the wings are puffing out in relief. Cas and Dean smile as one at Sam, and he feels a little overwhelmed.

Dean is soon spinning back round to Cas, forgetting Sam is even there.

“Can you stay?” Sam hears him ask, hearing the longing there.

Cas reaches out a hand and Dean curls his fingers around it. “For a little while.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
